deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Juárez Cartel (Breaking Bad) vs Jamaican Voodoo Posse
The Juárez Cartel- deadly Mexican drug gang from Breaking Bad, who mutilate their rivals Vs The Jamaican Voodoo Posse- Jamaican crime gang that bloodied the streets of LA WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Juárez Cartel Mid Range: M4A1 assault rifle Close Range: M1911 Melee: Machete Jamaican Voodoo Posse Mid Range: Franchi LF-57/ Ruger Mini 14; AC-556 model Close Range: twin Smith & Wesson model 66 revolvers Melee: Knife X-Factors Brutality- Juárez Cartel: 80/ Jamaican Voodoo Posse: 60 The Juárez Cartel brutally slaughter their rivals in public. Fear Factor- Juárez Cartel: 90/ Jamaican Voodoo Posse: 90 The Jamaicans kill their rivals' leaders in ritual style by cutting out their hearts as a terror tactic, while the cartel mutilates their rivals corpses. Weaponry- Juárez Cartel: 70/ Jamican Voodoo Posse: 40 The Cartel has better weapons as well as more of them compared to the Jamaican gang. Experience- Juárez Cartel: 80/ Jamaican Voodoo Posse: 50 The Cartel has just been running longer than the Voodoo Posse. Total X-factor points Juárez Cartel: 320/ Jamaican Voodoo Posse: 240 Weapon edges Mid Range- Juárez Cartel's M4A1 carries more ammunition then the Ruger Mini 14; AC-556 model and the LF-57 due to the latter being commonly referred to as "The Dead Squirrel" because of the latters low ammunition capacity (20-40 rounds). Edge: Cartel Close Range- The Cartel's M1911 is defeated by the twin Smith & Wesson model 66 revolvers due to low ammunition capacity. Edge: Jamaicans Melee- The machete is a lot longer and has more weight to it than the Jamaicans knife. Edge: Cartel Battle Jamaicans: Cartel: The battle commences with five members of the Juárez Cartel in a warehouse planning their next move. Outside, five of the Jamaican Voodoo Posse sneak up. One of the Jamaicans raises his Ruger Mini 14 and fires it through one of the windows, wounding a Cartel operative. The Cartel return fire with their M4A1s, and kill one of the Jamaicans. The Jamaicans retaliate with their Ruger Mini 14 and LF-57 submachine guns and kill the wounded Cartel operative. The Cartel fire their M4A1s and wound two of the Jamaicans and kill a third. The Jamaican leader, now out of ammunition for his LF-57, pulls out his revolvers and fires three shots at the Cartel operatives, wounding one. The Cartel's leader draws and fires his M1911 wounding one of the Jamaicans. A burst of gunfire kills one of the Cartel leader's remaining men. The Cartel and the Jamaicans fire at each other, killing one man on each side. The Cartel boss drops his M1911 and draws his machete, just as the Jamaicans' leader draws out his knife. The Cartel boss thrusts with his machete and kills the second last Jamaican. He hears a muffled scream and sees his last soldier drop with the Jamaican leader standing behind him. The two bosses rush each other with their melee weapons and duel. After three minutes, the Jamaican leader thrusts with his knife but the Cartel leader pulls him off balance and stabs his machete through the Jamaican's throat. The Cartel boss smiles and stabs the machete into the Jamaican's back repatedly. Winner: Juárez Cartel Deadliest Warrior In my opinion the Juárez Cartel is the deadliest warrior due to superior and more numerous weapons as well as the domination of X-factors. Notes The battle takes place in a warehouse and is five on five. Voting ends in three weeks time. Category:Blog posts